Never fall asleep during watch
by Lucy Conan
Summary: Nightwing finds a creative way to tell Roy not to fall asleep during watch again.


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine, they're all DC's, though I sure would like to own a few of them… However, DC owns them all and there's nothing I can do about it.

Please also note that English is not my native language, so please don't kill me for any language mistakes.

**Never fall asleep during watch**

An evil grin tugged on Nightwings lips.

Roy had practically been asking for this for the better part of the weekend and by now he was more than willing to answer to his best friend's request. Not that Roy would be thankful for what he was currently doing, but that it didn't bother Nightwing at all. Others would be very appreciative of his efforts. 

With a satisfied nod Nightwing leaned back and looked at his work. Perfect!

He quickly took a photo, then uploaded the photo onto the computer. The lighting was perfect, every detail could be seen clearly.

With a soft chuckle he looked at his piece d'art, then turned back to the screen.  
He inserted a text field, typed a short sentence and saved the picture. 

Next he opened the internet screen, typed in his user id and password, then went directly into the email program. He opened his address book, then started to select addresses. 

He paused a second before selecting Batman's email address - an email address his mentor only had because Oracle, Nightwing, Robin and the JLA had forced him to - then selected it. Batman might not think the picture as funny as he did, but Nightwing was sure he would at least enjoy it.

After having chosen practically anyone on his address book except a few who didn't know Roy anyway, he attached his file, then clicked "send". 

With a satisfied grin he logged his ID off, then retreated into the shadows next to the door. 

No ten minutes later, Roy Harper woke up, startled by something, though he couldn't say what it was. He looked around himself, glad that the "something" wasn't Nightwing. He wouldn't have heard the end of it! After all he had been making fun of Tempest for falling asleep during his watch and he had to admit that he had not only annoyed Tempest with it, but also the rest of the Titans.

Looking at the screen he noticed the little symbol that signaled that there was an incoming email on the Titan's group address.

The system was always online in the background, but to do anything, the team members had to log on with their own user ids - something Nightwing had insisted on, not wanting a group id everyone used.

Sighing he logged his user id on and went to the inbox of the Titan's email address.

The newest email was from Nightwing.

Nightwing??? How was that possible? He knew his teammate and leader was in the Tower, but the watchroom had the only internet connection. How could a ten minute old email from Nightwing  
be in their inbox? And why was it titled "Something we all should keep in mind!" ?

Since when did Nightwing send chain emails on his Nightwing email address? 

Roy opened the email. And even if he did, why would he send it to Batman's address as well? Had Nightwing gone suicidal? 

He looked at the attachment with suspicion. It was titled "sleeping beauty". He thought a second about not opening it at all and just asking Nightwing if his email address had been hacked or if he had fallen on his head, but then curiosity won and he opened the file. 

A picture built up. At first the picture was still a blurr, only slowly getting clearer. First the script became readable: "Never fall asleep during your watch, you might regret it…" 

Roy blinked for a moment. How could he know that he had fallen asleep. Had he been in here during his accidental nap? No, he would have woken him up and yelled at him for falling asleep. This had to be a coincidence! Perhaps it was for Tempest and had nothing to do with his own little nap?

He sighed, then looked at the screen again, his blood freezing. He looked at himself: he was leaning back in his chair, sleeping with his mouth open... That wouldn't have been too bad…

Only that on the picture he was sporting several of Lian's pink hair clips in his red hair, making his hair stand out in different angles, purple eye shadow and pink lipstick smeared on his eyes and lips, along with deep red rouge on his cheeks.

Whoever had done this to his face, had probably raided the Titan girl's make-up bags first. To hell with "whoever", he knew exactly who had done that. After all he hadn't even tried to hide his identity. 

"WINGSTER! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" He hollered loudly, attempting to instantly plot revenge, but he was to furious to succeed, as his eyes scanned the address list the email had been sent to. Great, almost the complete superhero world would be seeing this. 

"Promises!" he suddenly heard a voice behind himself. "Always these promises you can't keep!" 

With that Nightwing left the watchroom in a hurry, taking off in a run, as he heard Roy's chair bang against the wall and the furious cries of his friend. 

"You're dead! You're so dead!" Roy screamed, running after his team mate, while Nightwing kept on running, laughing loudly, after all in his fury Roy hadn't even noticed, nor had it come to his mind that he still had the same make up and hairdo as in the picture.


End file.
